mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkleshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twinkleshine.png|This is Twinkleshine. Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png|''Hey Twilight.'' LemonHeartswithFriends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moondancer's party. Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png|Twilight wants to decline politely. Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png|What does she have in mind with Lyra Heartstrings? Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png|At the Summer Sun Celebration. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Twinkleshine in Rarity's Gala fantasy. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Twinkleshine's hair changes the instant she starts running. Applebuck Season Party for Applejack S1E04.png|On the bridge with Sweetie Drops. Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Twinkleshine would love a muffin. Daisy Sick S01E04.png|The muffins turned out to be "baked bads". Griffon the Brush Off Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png|Twinkleshine beside Berryshine watching Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Gilda surprised S1E05.png Gilda "no way" S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Boast Busters Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twinkleshine comes out of her home S1E6.png Twinkleshine ID S1E6.png|Twinkleshine with a clear shot of her cutie mark. Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png|Watching the Ursa Minor with Golden Harvest, Berryshine and Shoeshine. Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Squirrel wakes up S1E11.png|Her voice is amazing in Winter Wrap Up. Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|Twinkleshine watching Twilight Sparkle receive her all-team organizer vest. Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|Twinkleshine and her army of clones. Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png|Behind Rainbow Dash's tail. Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|To the left, next to Derpy. Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png|One of the two hides behind Applejack's hat. Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Rarity denied entry S1E20.png Rarity_well_forget_you_S1E20.png|Twinkleshine next to Lemon Hearts. Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png|To the far right, below Sweetie Drops. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png|Twinkleshine beside Golden Harvest. Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|Twinkleshine and Sea Swirl making use of the walk-on-clouds spell. The Best Night Ever Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section with other Ponyville ponies. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Standing with Cloud Kicker and Lightning Bolt in the VIP section. Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|Talking to Amethyst Star in the background. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|Duplicates of Twinkleshine. Main cast has come S2E02.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lesson Zero Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Twinkleshine sent back with love in her eyes. Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Uh, what was I just doing to Cherry Berry? Sisterhooves Social The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Posing for something, Twinkleshine? The Cutie Pox Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png|Twinkleshine in the far back with Cherry Berry. Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Strike S02E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Dressed-up Twinkleshine S02E09.png|Also known as Prim Cut Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Ponies watching S02E10.png Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png|Seen behind Amethyst Star Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.png|On the right of Mayor Mare Spike telling the story S2E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png|Ahead of Sea Swirl. Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Tootsie and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png FlimFlam escape S02E15.png|She sees the Flim Flam brothers off. Hearts and Hooves Day Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With her special somepony (looks like Noteworthy) on the bridge in the lower right corner. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png|Seeing Pinkie,makes her smile. Big Finish to song S2E18.png|''Smile!'' Putting Your Hoof Down The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png|Partially cut off on the left Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Sweetie Drops, Amethyst Star, Sassaflash, Minuette, Merry May, Cloud Kicker, and Twinkleshine stomp and cheer. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Fluttershy staring S2E19.png It's About Time Twinkleshine and Minuette S2E20.png|Walking with Minuette. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twinkleshine "I think they're lovely" S02E25.png Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|One of the bridesmaids. Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png|Looking uncomfortable. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|First she's a hornblower on one side... Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|...and then she's a hornblower on the other side! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png|Now she is a brainwashed minion. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png|Huh? Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|Superman style!! Twilight Velvet crying S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity raging through S3E3.png|Twinkleshine seen between Fluttershy and Lemon Hearts. Fluttershy "And they trashed our critter picnic!" S3E3.png Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 3 S3E03.png Pinkie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with Minuette. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png First crowd S3E04.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png|Twinkleshine´s head in bottomright corner Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Just for Sidekicks Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png|In the middle, obscured by Upper Crust and "Vance van Vendington" Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Merchandise Twinkleshine Playful Pony.jpg Twinkleshine toy.jpg Twinkleshine is Rarity in disguise.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg MLPposters.jpg Other Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|At the background with Berryshine RiM Unicorn race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|Again My Little Pony (mobile game) Fleur Dis Lee Alicorn MLP Mobile App.png|Upper Crust, a Changeling assuming the identity of Fleur Dis Lee but pretending to be an Alicorn, and Twinkleshine Category:Character gallery pages